Unexpected
by jeffhardyfan722
Summary: SLASH! Something unexpected happens between Duncan and Methos.


**Title:** Unexpected

**Author: **Jeffhardyfan722

**Genre: **Slash, Sci-Fi/Fantasy

**TV Universe: **Highlander the Series.

**Characters: **Methos and Duncan MacLeod

**Author's Note:** The idea for this fic comes from "Comes A Horseman" when Methos has Duncan pushed up against the side of the Range Rover.

**Disclaimer: **This is for entertainment purposes ONLY. I do not own these characters, just the idea for this fic.

Duncan was crushed at hearing the confession coming from his friend's mouth. That feeling passed quickly though as Methos grabbed him and shoved Duncan into the side of the Range Rover. The impact sent an odd shiver and feeling through Duncan's body, one that he did not expect to feel right now. Methos was standing so close to him that Duncan could feel his breath brush his face as the other man spoke. Duncan couldn't help the shudder or the near silent groan that escaped him as Methos pressed his body against Duncan's, clearly trying to intimidate and get his confession of being Death across to Duncan.

Methos stopped speaking as his ears picked up the nearly imperceptible groan. He quickly searched Duncan's eyes for an explanation, but what he saw was a look that he never thought to see in the younger immortal's eyes. He tested that look by allowing his body to settle more firmly against Duncan's as he lightly ran the tips of his fingers over Duncan's cheek. Methos watched as Duncan's eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment and a soft whimper slipped through his lips.

A knowing smile slowly crept into place as Methos leaned in to whisper, "Well well…what do I have here? Is that lust I see in your eyes Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod? What have I done that has caused that look in your eyes…or have you always wanted me," Methos asked seductively as he slid a hand down Duncan's chest to the front of his pants and over the hard length that now pressed against his palm.

Duncan gasped at Methos' words and the hand that was now firmly rubbing against his erection. He didn't want to, but he needed to stop the direction that this conversation had taken. With one hand Duncan pushed Methos' hand away from his crotch and with the other he attempted to push the older immortal away from him. Nothing worked though as Methos grabbed and held the wrist of the hand that was pushing him away. He stepped back close to Duncan, smacking the hand that had pushed his hand away from his new interest.

Methos heard another gasp from Duncan as his hand resumed its position and gently squeezed the hardness that he knew was there.

"Methos…stop," Duncan began.

"No," Methos began, "Be honest with yourself MacLeod…you really don't want me to stop now do you?"

Duncan closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for the sin he was about to commit as he gently shook his head no in response to Methos' question.

"In fact you want me to continue, don't you," Methos asked.

Duncan groaned and nodded his consent.

"What I want to know is…is all you want a toss or do you want something more Highlander," Methos asked with a smirk.

Duncan nervously licked his lips, "More," he whispered.

Duncan never saw the leering grin that Methos now had, "Come here," Methos ordered as he drug Duncan into a nearby alley.

Once in the alley, Methos again pushed Duncan into the brick wall and quickly closed in for a long lust filled kiss. Duncan never fought the kiss, he just accepted and enjoyed it. Moments passed by before they broke from the kiss, both men dizzy and panting for breath.

"You taste wild and delicious MacLeod," Methos purred. "Now on your knees…I want to know what it feels like to slide my cock into that delicious mouth of yours."

Duncan kept his eyes locked with Methos' face as he slowly slid down the wall and onto his knees. He waited while Methos assumed a position that looked like he was about to be frisked by the police. The older immortal's feet were shoulder width apart and he leaned over Duncan's kneeling body to place his hands on the wall in front of him. Methos closed his eyes as he felt Duncan's hands slip underneath his shirt and slide up his toned stomach and over his chest, memorizing and caressing as they moved. Duncan rubbed his hands back down Methos' body and began working on undoing the older immortal's pants. He popped the button and mindfully pulled down the zipper before reaching in to free the hardened length that was eagerly waiting for his touch.

Methos felt Duncan's unsure and experimental touches as he tried to navigate through this new experience. Methos sighed as the thought that these little touches felt oh so good floated through his mind. Methos closed his eyes and with a sharp intake of breath let his head gently fall back as he felt Duncan's pursed lips press against the head of his cock before pushing forward, allowing his mouth to slide down and over the hardness.

"Fuck that felt good. Do it again," Methos ordered.

Duncan did as he was told repeating the action for several minutes until Methos reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair and gently pulled him to his feet. He damn near melted as Methos caught his lips in a fiery kiss, the other man's hands moving quickly over his body until they momentarily settled on his hips. Methos relinquished the kiss at Duncan's lips and allowed himself the pleasure of tasting Duncan's skin as he licked and nipped his way down to the sensitive spot where the neck and shoulder meet. While he tasted that salty and wild skin, he let his fingers take care of getting Duncan's pants unbuttoned and unzipped. Methos slipped a hand inside of Duncan's boxers and began stroking the highlander's prick.

"Someday…I would like to feel this inside of me, but today…well today you are mine," Methos whispered into Duncan's ear as he moved his hands to push down Duncan's boxers and pants.

Duncan allowed Methos to turn him around so that his chest was against the wall and his back was against Methos' hard warm body. He felt Methos' hands caress his back before coming to a stop on the globes of his ass and squeezing.

"I need these nice and wet," Methos purred as he touched two fingers to Duncan's lips.

The highlander did his best to leave a copious amount of spit on the fingers as they were withdrawn from his mouth and quickly pressed against his back entrance.

"This is gonna hurt, but I need you to relax as best you can my friend," Methos warned as he pushed those two fingers into Duncan's body and past the tight ring of muscle within.

Duncan yelped as the small intrusion felt like he was being ripped open. "That hurt," he growled over his shoulder.

"Sorry," Methos said as he began to slowly scissor his fingers and open Duncan's body.

After a few minutes he felt Duncan relax a bit and push back on his fingers slightly. Methos pulled his fingers from the warm body. He spit into his other hand a couple of times and rubbed that over his dick before lining the head up with Duncan's entrance. He slowly pushed into Duncan's body, enjoying the feeling of having a man's warm body wrapped around his dick. Just the tightness of it made him want to cum, but he resisted. Methos had heard Duncan's sharp grunts as he had pushed into him and he paused for a moment and rubbed the highlander's back as Duncan adjusted to having him inside.

He felt Duncan's body start to slightly move and he let the highlander make the first few experimental movements. Methos moaned at the feeling of having Duncan willingly move over his cock and he clamped his hands over the other man's hips and began thrusting into him at will. He slightly adjusted the angle of his hips and knew when he had hit the younger immortal's prostate as Duncan moaned loudly.

"Again…do that again," Duncan pleaded.

"With pleasure," Methos purred.

He did what Duncan had asked and soon had the highlander moaning and whimpering something about Methos being a God.

The old immortal grinned lecherously, "You moan like a whore MacLeod, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Shut. Up," Duncan grunted as Methos continued to thrust into his willing body. He felt aroused and alive beyond his wildest dreams. He briefly wondered if sex would be this good with other men or was Methos just that fucking good? His mind answered his own question, _Methos is just that damn good_. With every thrust Methos was hitting that sweet spot inside of Duncan driving him insane with the need to cum.

"Methos please…oh god…I'm gonna," Duncan panted.

"Yes, do it highlander…cum for me," Methos encouraged.

Within moments he felt Duncan's whole body stiffen and the muscles clinch tightly around his thrusting dick. Methos felt his control snap and could not have stopped himself even if he had wanted to. He came hard inside of the younger immortal.

Both men panted hard, trying to regain their breath and calm themselves. Minutes later they redressed themselves, Methos feeling completely comfortable with what had just happened and Duncan feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable about it.

"Duncan…" Methos began.

Duncan held up a hand to stop his words, "Just give me time Methos…time to come to terms with both your past and what we just did here, ok?"

Methos nodded in understanding, "I'll give you all of the time you need since that's the one thing we have plenty of. Just…if you have any further questions about my past or if you need anything at all…"

"Yeah," Duncan sighed before walking out of the alley.

-_Some distance away_-

A man stood with a camera, snapping pictures as quickly as the camera would allow.

"Wait until Dawson sees this," the man exclaimed before lighting a cigarette.

-_About two weeks later_-

Joe Dawson eyes the large brown envelope that sat on his desk. It was from the watcher that had been assigned to Methos about a month ago. _Wonder what this could be,_ Joe thought as he picked it up and opened it. He could see that it was pictures but was completely unprepared for what he was about to see. As Joe looked through the pictures, he could see that it was Methos and MacLeod possibly arguing. Then it seemed as if something changed as told by the change of expression that was now on Methos' face. The next few pictures blew Joe's mind. He sat staring in disbelief, that is until the two immortals from the photographs walked into his office. Joe looked from MacLeod to Methos, to the pictures several times before finally smirking at the two men.

Joe held up a particularly incriminating picture, "Care to explain this to me?"

He watched satisfactorily as both men blushed a bright red. _Oh this is good,_ Joe thought with an evil grin.

THE END

Feedback is appreciated J


End file.
